Keria Hiruko/Rajuin
KERIA"S STORY Keria is also a companion of Nero in his quest to defeat kron. Keria is a hybrid Arrease with the power to control plants. Keria is a smart, sweet, kind, and caring friend. Keria is a lieutenant in the village of griffin in the 2nd assault unit. keria is one of the last remaining rajuin tribe blood line. That was a tribe of powerful arrease that went to war with numerous other villages and were wiped out only a handful of them survive today. Which gives a lot of stress on keria, because when she enters villages that her tribe attacked and her tribe scar is seen she isn't welcomed and is belittled because of her tribes past. Keria's parents sealed there Arjun tribe blood inside Keria for that they could rise in political power and they sent Keria to live in griffin for that no one would know of their past or there blood line. Which gives keria a extra boost of power when she releases her blood seal. Keria has feelings for Nero but is afraid to say anything. Keria sometimes beats down Nero for his action sometimes but doesn’t really give him real harm. Apperance as the picture shows. keria also has two red gloves with little holes to show her knockles. Arrease power Force Seed: a barage of seeds that pentrate thought objects like bullets do. Raging Trees: an instant tree move that adults trees and uses them to fight. Healing Branch: a branch or root grows and wraps around a injured body part and glows green to heal the wound and stops glowing when the wound is completely healed. Rival Shiro: Kron: Mizu: Keria"s rajuin blood: Family Keria"s mother Moriko Hiruko/Rajuin: Keria:s father Masaki Hiruko/Rajuin: How Keria Met Nero Keria met nero when she was on a cliff fighting four of Kron"s soilders. she was handling them pretty well but when she was about to finish them off nero fell on top of her from the sky when he was playing with a giant bird. when he did that one of the soilders used an arrease move named cliff jumper. crumbling the cliff and making it collapse. knocking keria and nero off and into the forest that layed below. when nero came to check on keria she was still uncounsius and when he tried to see if she was alrite she woke up and pushed nero away. when nero tried to apologize he notices that she was clinching her leg as she says i dont need help. when nero trys again she tells him no but when nero says can you drop the tuff guy act and accept help when you need it. she looked at him shockingly. keria then digs in her bag and grabs a seed and says healing branch and a branch wraps over her leg and starts to glow green. nero looks surprised and curious. but before he can ask her what that is. keria extends her arms out and says you can carrie me but if you try anything funny ill break you in half. nero smiles turns around and lets keria get on his back. As keria and nero walk through the beatuiful forest and as they strike into conversation keria askes whats his name and nero says im Nero Felon and your name is. when keria hears that she jumpes of his back and when nero questions why she did she do that. she explains that nero was the one she was assigned to capture and bring nero to trial for the murder of a Griffin 2nd seat marshall. when nero trys to explain what happened she tells him to shut up and then has the trees attack nero and as nero is about to strike. he hears foot steps and grabs keria as they hide in the brush as kron"s soilders walk pass past in a big flatoon.one solider says do you see this and sees foot steps that lead in the direction of where they just came from. as they start searching they stumble in front of the brush where keria and nero are hiding. can nero nero and keria find a way to get to a safe location without getting caught or killed ill let your imgaination handle that? Qoutes "oh crap you saw my mark well i better clean this up quick" after someone sees her Rajuin tribe mark. "As my rajuin tribe blood boils i stay aware as my divine tribe lays refuge to this waste i ask of my ancestor to grant me their power now hear my call Rajuin tribe blood seal release" what keria says to release the seal on her rajuin tribe blood. Keria Drawings